9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Cen
Cen (Pronounced "Ken") is the quite unexpected offspring of 63 and 196, born sometime after 818 (Around the time the two already had 8 grand-kids ...). Because of the circumstances of the prior births of O and 818 (as well as a strange 'dream' 63 had moments before the conception), no one really knows if this is indeed another reborn soul or if it really was 63's doing (hint hint). In reality, Cen is indeed the reborn soul of 63's human son, 89, who wished nothing more than to have another chance at being with the father he idolized one more time. Despite all the strange going-on's surrounding this child, he was born 6 weeks later. Being in positions of a few other Stitchpunks who's parents had given birth to them while in their grand-parenthood, he feels not so out of place. He spent most of his life care-free, despite his traumatic experience when he was little with the spiders. He would've been so proud to call himself a normal boy from a (relatively) normal family, had he not been riddled with so many about his parents' pasts. Around his teen-aged parts of his life, he had found a certain spear-like weapon, the blade being made from a sharp, medical needle. Curious about this artifact, he went to his father to dig up some answers. His father's reluctance to answer made him more curious (And really frustrated) that he went out on his own to find the answers he wanted. But once he had found them, he became furious, lashing out at his father before leaving himself, angry that he had not told him anything about being 89 reincarnated. He only ever got over the shock of the truth when 818 had come into the picture, explaining things in a way he understood. Slowly but surely, he was able to make peace with he truth, and went on with his life being himself, striking up a relationship with 818. Relationships He's really close to his family, but he feels just a tiny bit awkward all of them are way older than he is. None the less, he has an undying love for all his sisters and his brother, and reveres his mother and father. He has traveled over troubled waters with each of his family members, but he's managed to cross every obstacle that has come his way with a bit of help from his family. He can get especially rough with children around his age, but he loves to play with others. He and 2k have a tendency to go 'adventuring' together, unless 2k wants to go to the roof, in which Cen will politely decline before going off to hide somewhere. He has a tiny thing for a fellow reborn, 818, although he won't admit it out loud. Personality He is brave and courageous - but often with courage follows rashness. Like 63's late son, 89, he has a tendency to jump into action without thinking first, just to impress those around him. He loves rough-housing, and has a tendency to play-fight with those around his age. Deep down inside, though, he is really sensitive, wanting nothing more than affection from his loved ones. Ever since a traumatic experience with the "spiders" that live in the roof of the tower, he has an irrational fear of all things creepy and crawly - especially spiders. Voice Actor Kid: Elizabeth Daily (Tommy from Rugrats) Adult: Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist) Other Characters say ... "I love playing adventure games with him, but I wonder why he doesn't like to go up in the roof?" - 2K "An absolute sweetheart. He's such a cutie." -818 Theme Song Your Heart will Lead you home - Kenny loggins